


Gentle Kisses

by Korekxyo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korekxyo/pseuds/Korekxyo
Summary: Mika comes home to notice something off, His Naru-Chan was upset and he's gonna figure out why.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gentle Kisses

Mika let's out a quiet sigh as he fumbled with his keys. 'Maybe I should get rid of some keys. I don' use half of em'.' He thought. He finally found the key to unlock his shared home, wiggling the key into the deadbolt and unlocking the front door. With a quick look around the entrance, he immediately frowned, toeing off his shoes.

" 'm Home!" Mika called out, but was only greeted with eerie silence. That sent a chill down his spine, Arashi usually was always in the living room, ready to greet him and ask how his day was.

Mika continued through the quiet home, his eyes scanning each room, until he stopped at his shared room. Arashi was sitting at her white vanity, staring down at her phone screen. But he could tell something was off, the way she looked at her phone, almost distant. This wasnt his usual bubbly, smiley Arashi. 

He cleared his throat, which caused Arashi to nearly jump out of her skin. "O-Oh, Mika.. welcome home.. I'm sorry for not greeting you at the door.." she said, sighing quietly and setting her phone on the vanity counter. But, she quickly hid her sadness with a smile. Mika could tell it was fake, 'rashi never stutters, and she most definitely never seems so off. 

Mika went and gently took Arashi's hands, pulling her to stand up. He had a worried expression as he reached his hand up to rest on her cheek. Arashi relaxed into his hold. " What's botherin' ya, I dont like seeing my Naru-chan upset like this.." he says in a soothing voice. Arashi turned her face away, crossing her arms "There's no need to worry about me Mika-chan. Its foolish anyway". Mika could not accept that response, so he pulled her in for a hug. 

"There's never a moment that goes by I don' worry about you. I'm your boyfrien' for crying outloud. Now, talk to me. Please?" He kept a worried look, which cause Arashi to tear up slightly. "I just.. dont feel complete with myself.. I feel like everyone still doesnt accept me for being me.. I'm sure people still see me as a man.. A-and I dont want that!" Her emotions started getting the best of her, letting out a muffled sob into Mika's shoulder. Mika gently rubs her back, whispering soothing words to help calm her nerves.

" 'Rashi. You are a woman, no matter what parts ya have. No matter how you look. To me, you're a beautiful, strong, amazing woman. My amazing girlfriend, if anyone every says anythin' 'bout you not being a woman, screw them! They're jealous! 'Cause they ain't got a person like you in their lives. Now look at me." He says as Arashi pulls back, her face red and tear stained. Mika wiped her tears away and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Dry those tears, they don' belong on such a gorgeous face like yours. This face is only meant for the prettiest smiles, and only meant for my kisses" He smiles.

A small smile began to form on Arashi's face, her purple eyes starting to gain their usual sparkle. Mika gently runs a hand through her messy hair, smiling. 

"C'mon, let's get you fed, I'm starvin'. How 'bout I take ya out for dinner, on me." He offered. Arashi nods, wiping her eyes "Can we also go through the flower garden if it's open?" She asks. Mika nods " 'Course. And then a relaxing hot bath when we get back. How does that sound yeah?"

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope I wasnt too ooc. I'll try to write often, even though school is stressful.


End file.
